The Truth, It Hurts
by Jilly7156
Summary: This is a crossover between Codename: Kids Next Door, Gravity Falls, House of Anubis, and somewhat Narnia. There might be some romance in it, but I'm not going to tell you that. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Introducing Julie**

I woke up to my sister screaming at me, "today is the day! Today those dumb decommissioned teens are coming to visit!"

Well if "decommissioning" sounds familiar, like from The Kids Next Door, then you're right, although not all of them were KND operatives. Some of them were just involved in things they weren't supposed to be involved in, according to the KND and TND. The KND and TND seem to use the word "decommission" loosely.

Who am I, you want to know? Well I am Julie Watkins. Yes, I am related to President Watkins, he's my uncle. His brother, my father's, name is Caspian. Sound familiar? Yes, he is Prince Caspian, or should I say King Caspian, from Narnia. So I am Princess Julie, and my sister is Princess Holly. Our mother is not really well known, but she is Queen Radella.

There was a huge war going on in Narnia right now, so my mother, my sister, and I were sent to live at the White House with my uncle, but instead my mother decided to buy a mansion and so we moved in there. She thought the war would go on for a long time, and she was right. I was six when it started, and now I am sixteen, my sister was three and now thirteen. Kind of sad, huh? Not seeing my father for ten years, well it is sad.

Back to the story, I got up and put some jeans and a t-shirt on, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I got down there, my mother took one look at me and said, "Julie, I thought I told you to wear presentable, clean clothes not those jeans and that t-shirt. Go upstairs and change into something nicer, now!"

When I got back upstairs, I put on this nice blue dress my mother got me for such an occasion. It was a simple dress, with three-quarter sleeves and went to my knee. It had a black belt around the waist. I then put on this locket one of my friends, from way back when, gave me. He, like all my friends from this world, don't remember me. I had them decommissioned, even him, the person who wasn't fully decommissioned like the others. Who is this mysterious friend of mine and do I like like him? I'm not answering that, you'll have to see. Well, more like read.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: They're here!**

I was eating breakfast when Holly started screaming, "They're here! They're here!" This was it, I was going to be reunited with my old friends, even if they wouldn't remember me. Wait a moment! I didn't tell you that they were my friends? I thought I did, well whatever.

I got up and one of the butlers took my bowl away. I then went to the door to greet them like a hospitable hostess should.

"Welcome to the Watkins Estate, I am Radella Watkins and these are my two lovely daughters, Julie and Holly." My mother said.

"Wow! They look so ... so ... different," Holly whispered in my ear, rudely but quiet enough so no one else could hear.

She was right. All 24, plus the pig, of them did seem different. None of them seemed to recognize the other, although I knew that secretly that wasn't true. It was so good to see everyone again, even if some of them never met each other before.

I suddenly felt sick, as my mother said, "I think Julie should give all of you the grand tour. And later on all of you should get to know each other better, after all you all have somethings in common." When she said that last part she looked over to me and winked.

I couldn't do it! I thought seeing all my old friends, who I removed me from their memories, would be fine and wouldn't bother me a bit, but it did. It hurt so much. They all grew up so much and ... and ... it brought back so many memories that I knew none of them had.

"Can I do it instead?" Holly asked my mother seeing the fear and hurt in my eyes, "I mean she has piano lessons today, so?"

"Fine, Holly you can. Julie, go to your lessons then." Then I ran off to the music room to practice piano.

I was so distracted, that my teacher dismissed me early. I then went into the game room, where everyone was hanging out.

I probably should tell you who was staying with us, shouldn't I? Well from when I was a little kid there was: Nigel Uno, Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., Kuki Sanban, Abigail "Abby" Lincoln, Fanny Fulbright, Rachel T. McKenzie, Patton Drilovsky, Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Candy Chiu, Pacifica Northwest, Grenda (she never told us her last name) and Mabel's pet pig Waddles. From when I was in 9th and 10th grade: Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Joy Mercer, KT Rush, Mick Campbell, Mara Jaffray, and Willow Jenks.

You must be thinking a few things. Wow! I know people from Codename: Kids Next Door, Gravity Falls, and House of Anubis! Another thing you might be wondering about is why didn't I mention Wallabee "Wally" Beatles, Dipper Pines, or Edison "Eddie" Miller/Sweet. Well they are ... all ... one person. Yeah, well his real name is "Dipper" Edison Wallabee Sweet. How can this be? Well, his mother got around and married a few times. Her maiden name is Miller, she has married a Mr. Beatles and a Mr. Pines. Dipper was under cover for the Galactic Kids Next Door. Yes, he is the friend that gave me the necklace, he was my best friend, or three of my best friends because every time we would meet, he wouldn't remember me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Conspiracy Decommissioned**

"Hi, I'm Kuki Sanban," Kuki said to me.

"I know," I said back and then climbed on the stage in there, "I know who each of you are." I sounded quite annoyed but then I went back stage because my band was here to play for our guests.

"She seems very familiar to me," said Kuki so that everyone could hear her. And, guess what, everyone agreed, even Dipper who knew that he hasn't ever been decommissioned so he would remember anyone.

Just then, my band, Conspiracy Decommissioned, came on stage. "Welcome, and we are Conspiracy Decommissioned!" We all screamed. I know that it's a weird band name, but whatever we were a weird band. Then we started playing the song I had written for this special moment. It is called "We Don't All Forget". It was about my life and my friends who stood before me listening and wondering. I was the singer and I also played the keyboard.

When it was over we played some more songs, but none as significant as my song. I could see Dipper in the back wondering how I knew all of that in my song. I suddenly knew I had to get my friends recommissioned.

**Kind of short, I know. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Recommissioned, please**

When everyone finally went to bed, I snuck out to go visit the KND Moon Base. I took my Super Sonic Silent, or the SSS, Rocket to get to the KND Moon Base.

When I finally got there, I was greeted by the new leader of the KND, Numbuh 363 or Harvey McKenzie. "What's brought you up here, Julie?" He asks.

"Well," I start, "I need you to recommission everyone who is visiting my house."

"I'm sorry, Julie, but you know that's out of the question. It is against the most important golden law! I can't do that, even for my sister, you told me that. How is Rachel doing there?"

"She's fine, but I can't deal with all of them not knowing who I am. It was a mistake to erase me from their memories completely. I was best friends with most of them, I got Gideon and Pacifica to be good! I ... I ... It was a mistake to invite them to visit. I can't think straight knowing they are staying under the same roof as me and they have no clue who I am!"

"But, you've sort of done it before, those times you met Dipper again," he started to protest.

"Sir," someone interrupted him, "Dipper is on his way to meet with you. He says it's important, Sir."

"Don't worry, I'll leave now," I told him. "Well nice talking to you again, Harv." And then I was off, going back home.

I woke up early the next day and got dressed. I had a bad feeling about today. Something was bound to go wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: "Julie?"**

Since I was the first person up, I decided to practice for my piano concert next Saturday. I had been practicing for about an hour when I noticed someone was watching me. I quickly turned around to find Dipper standing in the doorway looking a little confused.

"Oh, hi. I hope I wasn't disturbing you," I quickly say, even though I knew that no one upstairs could hear me. "Dipper, right?"

"Um...yeah and you weren't bothering me, I just couldn't sleep so I came down early. Is that alright?"

"It's fine."

"Okay, what's up? Why do you seem to know about all my um...encounters?" Dipper demanded.

"Um..." I was taken aback at this comment. I wasn't expecting that at all. "I...I...I can't tell you. It's against regulations and stuff. It's classified. It could put you, and everyone else around me, in danger. You can never know!" I blabbed on.

"Well, I won't give up that easily. I don't care if the information is life threatening. I've gotten through life threatening experiences before. I need to know!"

"How would you feel if all your friends didn't remember you, and it was all your fault? You had to save their lives, so you took yourself away from their memories! Oops..." I had just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life! Now Dipper might remember everything! Now he's in trouble, and it's all my fault! I started crying.

He just stood there, a little awkwardly, not saying a thing. That is so like Dipper, I thought.

Finally, after what seemed hours, Dipper spoke, "Was...um...did you have me decommissioned? Is that why some of my memories don't seem to make sense, like how all of the sudden Gideon and Pacifica were good?"

I didn't say anything, I just looked down at the floor, wishing that I hadn't pestered my poor mother into inviting my old friends to stay with us for the summer.

"I'll take that as a y..." Dipper couldn't finish that because at that moment he fell to the floor gasping for air!

I ran over to him to see if I could do something about it, and all of the sudden Dipper stopped breathing. The about five seconds later his breathing became normal again.

When he, finally, sat up, he looked at me with recognition and said, "Julie?"

**I know, this chapter was kind of pathetic. I will try to make the next chapter better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone I'm back! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time, but I had a terrible case of writers block (as some of you may know) and well I finally got over it! I might not be able to update my stories that fast due to the quantity of my homework, but I will try to update faster than I have been. Thank you for all your input on what you want to see in this story. I have taken into account your comments. On to the story ...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: All my fault and Plans**

Soon after Dipper's recommissioning, the others woke up. I knew that if the KND found out I, by accident, recommissioned Dipper, then I would be in huge trouble. I would be decommissioned! I can't be decommissioned! If I was, then I could forget about my father, how to save the world from terrible situations, and I would be completely oblivious to everything not normal! Dipper and I need to keep this a secret from everyone, even my mother. She has such a big mouth when it comes to keeping secrets, even life threatening ones.

We were all sitting at the table, eating breakfast, when I whispered to Dipper, "We can't tell anyone your memory is back. Not my mom, not my sister, no one."

"I wasn't planning on it, just planning on getting the others recommissioned." He whispered back.

"Good, and me too. They have a right to know what has happened in their lives."

"I remember when I was decommissioned, I felt like something was missing. Now I know what that something was, my most important memories of my best friend. I can't imagine what it's like for them. They lost all of their memories from the times that they, good, defeated evil."

"Wow, " that was all I could say. When your decommissioned, you feel like you're missing a part of you? That's so awful, and it's all my fault.

Later on that evening

"So, who should we recommission first?" Dipper asked me. We were sitting outside under my favorite Willow Tree talking about recommissioning everyone secretly.

"Well I don't really know. Who do you think?"

"Who do you think what?" Just then my sister came up to us under the tree.

"Nothing, brat," spat Dipper. He never really cared for my sister. I really don't know why.

"Well this is my house, too. Right Julie? Stop being a jerk and tell me what it is you two were just talking about before I got here." Holly whined, and I mean whined!

Just in time to stop Dipper from making a nasty remark, I said, "Will you two just get along for a moment? I'm sorry Holly, but I can't tell you what it is that we were talking about just then. Can you please just go away? I will tell you someday what this is all about. Okay?"

Seeing my pleading expression she said "Fine," and then stormed off to bug someone else.

"I got it! I know who we should recommission first!" Dipper almost screamed.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the length of each chapter, I'm trying to make each longer, but it been kind of hard for me to do.**


End file.
